Zukaang Week '10
by things24
Summary: Basically Zukaang for Zukaang Week, 2010. Can't get any clearer than that.
1. Motive

**Zukaang Week is here! :D Ok's since joining I've never done a pairing week thingy before, so don't be too hard on me! Zukaang is a surprising first for me since my first reaction of Zukaang isn't yaoi fangirlism....**

***flashback***

**Me: O.O WTF? Zuko and Aang? THAT'S JUST WRONG! CROSS IT OUT! *destroys computer from images* **

***end flashback***

**Heh heh heh..... but somehow it grew on me and now I'm writing fanfic's for it! XD**

**Yeah...ignore my ramblings and let's get on with the fic! **

**Things **

**

* * *

****Motive**

"Foolish," Zuko muttered to himself. He sat on the edge of a broken balcony at the Western Air Temple. How did he convince himself that he'd fit in? Sure, he had gone a day and a half with the Avatar and had not captured him, but everyone was still hostile towards him. Everyone but the Avatar, he thought. He sighed, he didn't fit in anywhere; he was the outcast, the failure. Even though the Avatar had accepted him into the group, it didn't mean that everything would be dandy and perfect. Another sigh; why? He held the bridge of his nose.

"Zuko?" he jumped when he heard the voice. He relaxed when he saw it was only the Avatar,

"Yes?" The Avatar sat down next to him. Zuko noticed that he sat close to him casually as if they were best friends for years. Zuko wasn't sure whether to be comfortable with the thought or not.

"What are you thinking about?" the Avatar asked. No, his name is Aang. You've got to stop thinking of him as "The Avatar." He's just a kid... damn that goofy smile…Zuko thought, Wait, what?

"Stuff," he answered quickly. The- Aang looked disappointed, but didn't push any further. Zuko looked down and twiddled his thumbs. The quiet was awkward when there was more than one person around. He heard Aang sigh.

"Um," Zuko said, growing nervous at Aang looking at him expectantly. Why does he look at me in that cute- that way? He didn't realize how difficult it was to start a civilized conversation. He was so used to the threats and name-calling. He was not used to these random, certainly inappropriate thoughts. He cleared his throat, "I-um…I'm going to bed," he managed to say. He got up and left.

PooOooV

Aang stared at Zuko's back as he walked back into the shadows. He sighed in disappointment. Sure, this was an extremely different and awkward position for both of them, but it didn't mean that Zuko had to hide in a shell. Aang vowed that he was going to break that shell. He was the only one who probably wanted to try. He followed Zuko, making sure not to make a sound.

The fire bender had gone into his room but had forgotten to close the door all the way. Aang peered in, watching as Zuko paced back and forth nervously.

"Crap! Why?" Zuko muttered, grabbing his hair. Aang stared questionably at Zuko's actions. So far all Zuko done was attempt to please the group. Katara certainly didn't care and Aang felt disappointed at the usually warm-hearted girl. Sokka just waved it away and Toph was really just being, well Toph.

Aang was surprised to find that he cared for the fire-bender like he cared for everyone else. It's just that, there's seems to be something else. He found that he wasn't as attracted to Katara now like he had almost a year ago. He had kissed her, but she's hardly done anything about it. Sure, it was about two days ago, but you'd think she'd find time to pull him aside for a minute and- wait. She's too busy **hating** Zuko to do anything! Aang's face fell at the realization. She's more focused on hate than love…he thought miserably. He shook his head, No, that won't do. Another voice in his head told him that Katara hated Zuko because she loved him. She knows me. I trust Zuko now, so why won't she stop? **"You have to let go…" **Aang had made the decision. He puffed up his chest and walked confidently into Zuko's room.

PooOooV

Zuko stared as Aang walked into his room with a confident, almost scary grin. Is he trying to impress me? Zuko thought. That really sweet but…ug! Not again! Zuko shook his head to rid of the thoughts. He could not fall for the Avatar. Aang loved Katara, that was obvious, besides he'd never be interested in some one who nearly killed him for half a year. He looked into Aang's eyes and found that he was staring at Zuko intensely. What-what is he planning? His eyes widened in shock as Aang grabbed his hand and knelt down on his knees.

"What-Aang what are you doing?!" Zuko sputtered, blushing madly. Aang looked confused.

"Well I wanted to talk to you, and usually when an Air Nomad has something extremely important to say they get in this position," he explained. This made Zuko even blush more. What sick logic did the monks teach their students?!

"Well, since you're not talking I'm going to come out and say it," Aang said," Zuko, I really care about you and I wanted to-"

"Stop!" Zuko shouted, trying to pull his hand away. Aang looked hurt and Zuko regretted thinking the worst. Aang probably thought he was doing something innocent. The spirits decided to punish Zuko by having him fall on his back. Aang, who hadn't let go of his wrist ended up on top of Zuko.

"Well this is interesting…" Aang said. Zuko had a blur of thoughts in his mind. **Interesting?! **Interesting…**Get him off!** Actually this isn't so bad…

"Zuko?" Aang asked with concern. Zuko grabbed the back of Aang's head and kissed the air bender. When Zuko pulled away he expected to be rejected. Instead he stared into the surprised, but pleased eyes of the Avatar.

"What was that you wanted to say?" Zuko asked. Aang grinned.

"You beat me to it," he said, before kissing the relieved fire bender back.

* * *

**Yay! Happy ending for all! I'm not sure if I got motive right....but whatev...**


	2. Storms

**I forgot the disclaimer in Motive! I do not own A: TLA. I also do not own Naruto and MOP.(Those of you who watch Naruto) Yes Aang is reading Jiriya's book....**

**Storms is really crappy in my opinion... I didn't do a good job.... I might edit it some other day.**

**Things **

* * *

**Storms**

"Damn Azula and her mood swings, damn women," Zuko muttered. He wrapped his arms around himself to shield himself from the chilling wind. His red hoodie was drenched with rain. Azula had kicked him out of the house because apparently he watching TV ticked her off. He cursed her name once more before slumping in defeat. Where was he supposed to go? It was raining and Zuko had no doubt that it would start thundering and lightning soon. He walked down his street in search of some sort of shelter. He stopped when he saw a white car in the corner of the street. He questioned the usual color but decided to go for it. If it was empty he wouldn't be could. He was too desperate to think of het possible danger of walking up to a strange car.

He approached the car and saw someone in it. _Oh crap, _he thought. He was about to turn around when the window opened revealing a sixteen year old wearing a yellow zipper hoodie and a hat with an arrow across it.

"What's up?" the boy asked, as if it was normal to see someone standing in the middle of the storm. Zuko just stared dumbfounded at him. Then the boy looked concerned.

"Hey are you alone?" he asked.

"I…yeah…" Zuko admitted.

"Wanna come in?" the boy asked. _What? Well….it wouldn't hurt…_ Zuko thought. He nodded and opened the passenger door. He sat there silently, a little creeped out by the boy staring at him.

"My name's Aang," he said. Zuko nodded and mumbled his name as well. The boy smiled at him and returned to the book he was holding. _Where did that come from?_ Zuko wondered. They sat there in the car listening to the rumble of thunder and seeing the flashes of lightning. Despite being in the hselter of the car, Zuko was still cold. _Isn't there heat in this car? _Aang noticed Zuko's discomfort.

"There's no heat, sorry!" he said apolitically. Zuko glared at him. _Great, now I'm stuck in a car with no heat with this kid. If I leave it'll be rude… _He wrapped his arms around himself again. He decided to glance at the book and his eyes widened at the cover. It was an orange book with a red circle with a line going through it on the back cover. The front had a man and a woman skipping while holding hands. _WTF? Why is he reading **that**?_ Aang noticed Zuko's stare.

"Do you wanna read with me?" he asked. Zuko blushed.

"What?!" Aang looked hurt.

"Well it's very interesting…"

"No! You pervert!" Zuko snapped. Aang frowned. Zuko was extremely freaked out by this kid now. He was reading…**that. **_And he asks **me **if I want to read it with him! _

"Well since my parents kicked me out for coming out, I decided I must be doing something wrong. So I got this book to help me…" Aang started, blushing. Zuko stared at him, surprised. _Coming out? Then…he's gay?_ Aang mistook his expression for disgust and said,

"Sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable…you can leave if you want…" Zuko shook his head.

"No. I'm just surprised. You're parents kicked you out?"

"Yeah…they think my teacher's been a bad influence, but Gyasto has nothing to do with it! That's just who I am…I think…" Aang cried, throwing his hands in the air. Suddenly he began to shiver.

"It is cold…" he said. Zuko felt the need to protect Aang. He knew what it was liketo be rejected, even it was for different reasons. He almost reached up to touch his scar, which Aang did not appear to notice since meeting Zuko. Zuko suddenly embraced Aang. Aang was shocked.

"What-what are you doing?"

"You're not alone," Zuko told him. Aang relaxed, and hugged him back. That morning if anyone were to walk by the car they would see two boys snuggling in the back seat of a white car with smiles on their faces. **

* * *

**

**Yeah... this is one of my lesser fan fics.... I did this really quickly today....**


	3. Duty M

**THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Okie dokie... this is my first slighty lemonish story... and I don't care if the characters are ooc this time!!!!!!! Muwhahahaha! :D**

**I do not on A: TLA, epsecially since writing this....**

**Things**

**Duty**

"Sokka! Get back here!" Katara yelled after her brother, who escaped the wrath of her obsessive compulsiveness for cleaning. Suki chuckled as her boyfriend ran off with Toph to town to "get supplies." Katara sighed as the pair disappeared from view.

"Suki, do you know where Aang is?" she asked. Suki shrugged,

"I don't know, maybe fire bending with Zuko?" Katara nodded. She made her way to the courtyard, carrying the bucket of water and rag for dusting. She heard the fwoosh of the fire before entering. The boys were practicing a form, shirtless and sweaty. Katara blushed when she caught sight of Aang. She waited until they were finished. When Aang caught sight of her, he waved and ran up to her. She heard Zuko scowl but he didn't try to stop his student.

"Hi Katara!" he said. He drank out of the water skin that was set-aside for them earlier that day. Zuko was over at the fountain wiping his face with a towel.

"I think it's time for you cleaning duty Aang," Katara said, gesturing towards the dusting supplies. Aang looked at the bucket and rag, to Zuko and then to Katara.

"I'm sorry Katara, but Zuko and I have a lot of work to do. I promised him no distractions today," he said with a sheepish grin. Katara looked at Zuko who was glaring at her for some obscure reason. She didn't want to get in the way of the fire bender. They were friends now, but that would never change his hot head at times. She shrugged,

"That's fine Aang, but only for today." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Ok! Can you leave now?" Zuko said harshly. Aang sighed and rolled his eyes. What's his problem? Katara wondered as she picked up the bucket.

"Sure…whatever you say Zuko," she said. She wasn't in the mood for fighting back. She had gone down the pillar hallway and turned a corner when she just remembered that she'd forgotten the rag. She went back and almost revealed her presence when she heard Aang talk.

"Is someone jealous?" he said. She heard Zuko snort.

"No," he said. Aang laughed.

"It didn't look like it," he said. What the-? Katara thought. She peeked from a pillar and almost gasped at what she saw. Zuko was sitting near the fountain, leaning against Aang, who behind Zuko, on his knees with his arms around his teacher's neck.

"Ok, maybe a little. I can't help it, she's all over you!" Aang laughed again.

"Come on! She just wanted me to clean,"

"You didn't see her staring at you shirtless," Zuko said, looking at the floor. Aang leaned into Zuko's ear. Katara barely caught what he said,

"That's because I was too busy looking at you." Zuko blushed.

"Well then, that's why you're not improving," he said. Aang pouted.

"Zuuuko, that's not nice," he whined with mock hurt.

"Since when was I nice?" Zuko retorted. Aang pressed his face into Zuko's shaggy hair.

"You're nice enough to do our 'exercises' during the day," he said. Katara felt her face go red. Zuko also went red.

"You started it," he mumbled. Aang kissed the top of Zuko's head,

"You like it," he stated. He traced Zuko's chest with his fingers. Zuko shuddered from the touch. Aang's fingers started sliding downwards.

"Because you're so irresistible," Zuko gasped. Aang grinned mischievously, slowing his finger's journey down Zuko's chest in a teasing nature.

"And?" he whispered. Zuko's breath quickened.

"And- fuck Aang!" he cried. Aang's arm was stretched at the rim of Zuko's pants, finger tips in the fabric. Aang grinned, taking his fingers out. Katara could see a bump in between Zuko's legs. Zuko turned to Aang, eyes flaring.

"Why'd you stop?!" he demanded. Aang put on an innocent face.

"Stop what Zuko?" he said. Zuko growled.

"You know what." Aang pecked Zuko on the lip.

"But I thought it was your turn today," Zuko's eye widened.

"You can't do that!" Aang just cocked his head.

"But you promised," he said. Zuko face went hard.

"Oh? You want it so bad? Fine!" he snarled. Before Aang could react, he was pinned to the ground. Zuko started eating Aang's face. Aang was struggling to keep up, but enjoying it never the less. Zuko stopped for air.

"That's the best you can do?" Aang said, with a smirk. Zuko growled,

"Shut up and let me fuck you!" Zuko leaned in for more of Aang's mouth while undoing both his and Aang's pants. Katara couldn't watch anymore. It was obvious there was nothing stopping these two. She quickly slipped away, but not before hearing the moans and cries of pleasure. This house was indeed a very dirty one.

* * *

**Yeah... I wanted Zuko to be whipped a little....Whatya'll thnk????**


	4. Secret Admirer

**Yeah I totally stole half of this from the show... **

**I do not own A: TLA**

**Things**

**

* * *

**

**Secret Admirer**

"So far, this intermission is the best part of the play," Zuko said. He leaned against the stair railing with his arms crossed. Aang sighed as he plopped down on the last step.

"Apparently the director thinks I'm an oaf that tells bad jokes about meat all the time!" Sokka exclaimed, chewing a bit of his beef jerky.

"Yeah, you tell bad jokes about plenty of other topics," Suki chuckled.

"I know right?" Sokka said, waving his jerky.

"At least the actor Sokka actually looks a little like you. The person playing the Avatar doesn't represent me at all!" Aang cried. Toph snickered,

"You are more in touch with your feminine side than most guys Twinkle Toes." Aang growled in frustration.

"Seriously guys, it's just bad acting portrayal. It's not like I'm a whiney cry baby that can't resist giving over dramatic speeches about hope all the time," Katara said. There was an awkward silence as everyone stared at her in disbelief.

"What?" she asked.

"Yeah…that's not you at all…" Aang said sarcastically.

"Guys, it's obvious that the director did his research. I know it hurts, but what you're seeing out there is the truth," Toph said with a smirk on her face. The group was silent as they pondered her words.

"Oh Aang! I was wondering who that fan boy Blue Spirit guy was?" Sokka asked. Aang and Zuko's jaws dropped. Sokka didn't appear to notice.

"Uh, Sokka? Why do you ask that?" Aang asked nervously.

"Well it's obvious that's he's your fan boy considering that he went through the trouble of rescuing you from Zuko…"

"What are you trying to say Sokka…" Zuko said through gritted teeth.

"Oh! Sorry Zuko! But it can't be helped. Seriously, who is that?" Aang had no idea what to say. Should he say that the Blue Spirit is Zuko? No, that would just ruin Zuko… Toph leaned into Aang's ear.

"I didn't know Sifu **Hot**man had a secret crush on you," she whispered. Aang stared in horror at his earth bending teacher. How does she know who the Blue Spirit is? Then what she said kicked in.

"What?!" he cried in a girly high pitched voice. Toph laughed. Zuko started to blush, knowing the earth bender had figured out that the Blue Spirit was him. She probably said something horribly perverted, he thought miserably. He took the liberty of putting his hood up. Suki noticed this and she too figured out what was happening.

"Sokka, I think you should drop the subject…" she said calmly, trying not to reveal anything for Zuko's sake.

"Why? I want to know who he is! He could've helped us if he wanted to," Sokka exclaimed. Suki sighed, knowing it was a lost cause. "Wait…when did Zuko capture you?!" he said, realizing something was missing.

"Sokka, I really think you should drop it," Katara said, not know what really was going on. She did know that Sokka was acting as if Zuko wasn't standing with them. This play was probably hard enough on him without them discussing what he did in the past. Strangley enough, Sokka was right. Zuko only managed to capture Aang a few times, and she and Sokka were usually present as well. Aang had enough with the questioning. He really didn't have to lie to his friends; it was just a play despite how awkward it made the situation.

"Well, it wasn't Zuko who captured me…" he started, "It was Zhao…" he knew what would happen next. He had already told them about Zuko rescuing him from Zhao. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea… Sokka was stunned for a moment before cracking up laughing.

"You mean-Zuko's- blue spirit- ah ha ha ha ha!!!!!" Aang winced as Zuko quickly walked back to their seats.

"Sokka, I really think you should let it go. You know who the Blue Spirit is now…" Aang started, but Sokka just laughed even harder.

"Um, guys. The intermission is over…" Suki said, walking back to their seats. Aang sighed as he got up too. Toph was giggling with Sokka and Katara was just stunned.

The group sat through the play, giggling when actor Toph came in until she was overjoyed that a buff man was playing her. They endured the pathetic "honor" jokes and Zuko's drastically changing hair. Suki gave comments on events. Toph and Sokka gave exaggerated answers to some of her questions. They reached Lake Laogai, and Zuko was shocked that Jet had died.

"It wasn't very clear," Sokka had told him when he asked about the event. After the Earth King had arrested Long Feng, they were opening their letters from supposed family members and people who wanted to see them.

"Avatar Aang, there is another letter for you," an actor in a cheap earth kingdom costume said, handing the actress a scroll.

"Oh! I wonder who it's from?" she exclaimed as she opened it. **(AN: Totally stole from Blue's Clues) **

"Oh my! It's from my secret admirer! The Blue Spirit!" Zuko's and Aang's jaws dropped for the second time that night, and Sokka started cracking up. Suki had to shush him to not attract attention to them. Toph was laughing softly, much to Zuko and Aang's dismay. Zuko hid himself underneath his hood and had his hands to his face. Even Katara couldn't help but giggle at the situation.

They eventually got to the crystal catacombs. Zuko, already irritated from the embarrassment he went through, stormed out of the theater as soon as the Zuko actor and the Katara actress started flirting with each other. Aang looked at his friend's retreating back and decided to follow him. After all, it was his fault that Zuko was embarrassed.

"Oh! You're getting up? Get me some fire flakes!" Sokka called after him. Aang choose to ignore this request. He walked to the balcony and saw Zuko leaning against the railing. He stood next to the fire bender. If Zuko noticed Aang, he didn't show it.

"Zuko?" Aang started. "I'm sorry. I should've known that Sokka would make the whole thing uncomfortable." He heard Zuko sigh.

"This play is already making me look bad," he said.

"It's making us all look bad," Aang told him.

"Except Toph," Zuko stated. Aang chuckled,

"Yeah, except Toph." They stood there in silence.

"It's strange though. I actually kind of did act like a fan boy…" Zuko said.

"How so?" Aang asked. Zuko was embarrassed before, but now he's admitting it?

"Well yeah. I stalked you guys, obsessed over you, and did anything in my power to capture you," he said calmly. What is with the sudden mood change? Aang wondered. It was weird though, because Zuko was right. Aang was suddenly curious,

"So you would've done anything?" he asked.

"Well yeah," Zuko said, unsure of where Aang was going.

"Would you have dressed like a girl?" Aang asked. Zuko's eyes widened. Would I have cross-dressed to capture him? Is he out of his mind?! But…would I have? Zuko was silent for a moment. He might have, but the thought never occurred to him before. Azula dressed as a Kyoshi Warrior to get into Ba Sing Se. If I had done the same thing…would that have worked? Wait- what the hell am I thinking?!!!!!!

"Aang, what the hell?!" Zuko shouted, backing away. Aang didn't flinch,

"Well I was just wondering. Sokka dressed as a Kyoshi warrior for love and dignity, I even dressed as Avatar Kyoshi to prove my innocence when I was arrested. If it was the last resort, would you have done it? You've done so many other things." Zuko hesitated before answering.

"I-I guess I might have..." he said nervously, "But only at the last resort!" he quickly added.

"Ok, I was just wondering…" Aang said casually. Zuko sensed Aang wanted to say something else, but didn't know at first what it was.

"Aang, was there something else you wanted to say?" Zuko asked. Aang suddenly became nervous.

"I have a confession…" he started.

"You already said you dressed as a girl, what more is there?" Zuko joked. Aang smiled at Zuko's attempt to make him feel better.

"Well, I really didn't mind it when you were chasing us, chasing me…" Zuko was quiet for a moment.

"Why?" he asked.

"It was a reminder of the responsibility I had. I just wanted to play around and visit all the places I had gone to a hundred years ago. You helped me shape who I am today. Besides, I always knew we would be friends one day," he said, adding a sheepish grin. Zuko was suddenly over whelmed with relief that he didn't know he was holding back. The usually distant teen walked up to Aang and hugged him, startling the young monk.

"Thank you Aang. That makes me feel a whole lot better about my past actions," Zuko whispered. Aang hugged Zuko back. He had finally made Zuko fell good about himself and couldn't wait for all the stories they would share with each other in the future. He knew Zuko had lots of them.

* * *

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwww.......**


End file.
